Harry Potter Game of Thrones challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: Harry-Potter/ Hadrian Baratheon firstborn Son of Robert and Lyanna Stark Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hp- Harry Potter  
Hog- hogwarts

Hera(Maise Williams) Potter twin sister of Harry

Harry defeats Voldemort, in the battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter dies after the battle of Hogwarts, by the ministry with Delores the minister, mrs Weasley, Ron, Percy capture Harry And send him through the the Vail of death, being master of death. death tells him that he should do things right in this time arond.

Harry is given a chance to be reincarnated into a different Universe. Gives him a chance to make it right. harry decides to be slightly more slytherin since the hat wanted him to be there.

God/ death gives him a chance to make it right.

Night that voldy attacked James dies. Lily knowing that voldy is coming for them delves into the "dark side" of magic and discovers a means to save both her son and his twin sister from harm. She enacts a ritual long since banned by the ministry due to its use of blood magic and its connection with soul magic, a ritual that binds the souls of her two children together ensuring that neither can be killed while the other lives. What Lily did not know was the other side effects of the ritual, the ritual linking the twins in every way and enabling them to know, hear, see, learn, taste, smell and feel what the other twin does, side effect being that they cannot be separated by more than 50 meters from each other for extended periods of time before their magic forces them together to balance.

voldy comes on the Halloween and kills the Potters but fails to kill HP due to his bond with his sister, Dumbledore names Them as the Twins-Who-Lived.

Dumbledore got Sirius the trial immediately he agreed veritaserum questioning to clear his name. So he can raise them as James and Lily's wills stated.

And when Sirius is there and picks up HP he immediately grabs onto his shirt in a vice like grip, and not letting go when Hagrid arrives, when hagrid says that he is there on Dumbledore's orders Sirius asks him where he is supposed to go, Dumbledore gave hagrid a portkey to a safe house where he would pass HP or Hera along to him Sirius leaves with hagrid via pot key and confronts Dumbledore and makes a magical vow in front of him that He wasn't the secret keeper for James and Lily. Pettegrew escapes into the sewers before the Aurora's could capture him.

Sirius and Amelia bones marry

Twins Raised by Remus, Sirius and his wife

Raised to be true marauders by Sirius, Remus. Sirius names HP his heir. HP and Hera joins a 'muggle' school before Hog. Gets A in school. Speaks French, and Italian, keep it up in the summer months.

Only Harry has glasses

HP's Familiar -snowy owl names Athena  
Hera's black cat Sabrina, or a black and white named Oreo.

Grey Albus Dumbledore, Dumbledore- major pranking by HP, and Hera but Fred and George are the one that will get in trouble with mcgonagall,  
Bill, Percy, Molly + Ron Weasley bashing + pranks.

Major bash  
Defense teachers, minus Remus  
Draco  
Slytherin House.  
Krum  
Cedric Diggory  
voldy

HP Harem

Hera Potter, Maise Williams

Nymphadora Tonks,

Narcissa Black,

Fleur Delacour,

Gabrielle Delacour,

Hermione,

Ginny,

Katie Belle,

Angelina Johnson,

Lavender Brown,

Padma,

Parvati,

Romilda Vane,

Susan Bones, Sophie Turner,

Sirius and Amelia's daughter- Natalie dormer

Cho,

Luna,

Waitress at Treats- Hp 1/2 BP, Movie actress

Daphne- Emilia Clarke,

Pansy, L thinks Draco is the black heir so it's an unbreakable contract with the black family. She wears a glamour to mask what she really looks like because of the glamour. Daphne becomes her friend in 2nd year to separate her from Draco's influence.

Other pairings

George Weasley, Lee jordan  
Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet  
Neville, Hannah Abbott  
Seamus, Fay Dunbar  
Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin

Musts  
\- HP and Hera must explore each others bodies on a regular basis [Twincest].

\- Hera's Bisexual.

\- Both must become animagi.

\- Both are smart. Harry isn't forced to play dumb for Dudley. Takes Runes, and Care of magical creatures in 3rd year, no Trelawney interactions needed.

\- Twins must be sexually active before attending Hog, Hog starts at 13. Use the Room of Requirement during school.

\- HP and Hera must end up in the same house. Gryffindor

\- Lemons. Smut. Limes: Lots of them.

\- Harry condenses his Vaults into a special altered Trunk that houses his entire collection of gold and artifacts( art, potion ingredients, magical creatures in stasis, he was going to escape the ministry but wanted to defeat Voldy for revenge against his parents,

Variables  
\- Harem  
-Dobby bonded to HP after being freed from Malfoy  
\- No Dursleys to spoil the fun of the Twins.  
\- Sirius raises Harry, Hera, and Susan,  
\- Harry's Hogwarts years.  
•Harry gets, Philosophers stone everyone thinks it's destroyed, uses Room Of requirement.  
•kills Basilisk, makes basilisk armor,  
•Pettegrew escapes,  
•goblet same, ministry stations Aurora around school, becomes friends with Tonks, Fleur and Gabrielle,  
•Umbridge non the wiser about DA, slightly more selective,  
•Harry gets the half blood prince notes, He was afraid that the death eaters would demand theirvault be turned over to them. Harry leaves 13 silver Sickles in his vault and invokes a curse unknowingly on anyone that takes on of the coins. The sanctioned ministry official takes the coins and claims them for the ministry unknowingly having the entire ministry vaults taken in recompense to pay back his stolen money.  
• horcrux hunt same only better prepared and no Ron. Harry uses Dumbledore's notes in how to create a philosopher's stone, capturing Snatchers and death eaters to make a stone to power his escape plan, Blood Wards on his trunk filled with everything he owns with his harem in it,

and select friends,

Sirius/ Amelia,

Hermione's family, her father was in the army before going to dental school  
as many muggleborns and their families. a total of 1,000- 1,500 people,  
Arthur Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy and aubrie his girlfriend.  
Moody, Shackholbolt, order of the phoenix,  
Hannah abbot,  
Neville, his Gran, frank and Alice longbottom(bellatrix used a Black family spell to make them go insane, harry removes it).  
Seamus, Dean, finch-fletchely, Enie mcmillan,  
Andromeda tonks,  
Hagrid, Norberta(her clutch), buck beak(other Hippogrifs), grawp, Fluffy, and Fang,  
Hedwig, Crookshanks, Kreatcher, Dobby, Winky(Hogwarts Elves),  
Colin Creevey(family),  
Dudley joins him after voldemort kills his parents putting him in the him in the cellar with Luna.  
Hogwarts teachers Minerva McGonigall, Flitwick, Pomona Sprout( All her Plants/Greenhouses), Remus Lupin (all his creature), Slughorn, Babbling, Firenze, and the centaurs, Pomfrey, Irma Prince and Filch,  
Ambrosia Flume, Madame Rosmerta, Olivanders, Florian Fortescue, the broomstick seller,

\- Sirius, Amelia plan to go with them, when they make their escape she categorized everything they have,

\- defeats Voldemort, ministry with Delores and the mrs Weasley, Ron, Percy capture Harry and his harem send him through the the Vail of death, being master of death he and bonded mates are sent to a new world( Game of Thrones)

Part 2

Jon Snow failed to kill the night king.

The old gods and the Red God, make a plan to have him go back to save the people of Westeros and essos and become the greatest hero in the new age of the old gods and the red god make a pact to have one of the oldest families to have the prince who was promised rise greater then he was.

He's reborn as the true born son of Robert Baratheon and lyanna stark, Jon Baratheon. Lyanna was pregnant before she was kidnapped by Rhaegar and forced to marry him.

Rhaegar thought Jon was his, not Robert's.

Born in the Tower of Joy, slept with a petrified dragon egg that Rhaegar tried to hatch and was given to Jon. And leaves Dark sister which he got from Maester Aemon

Jon fights with a bastard Valyrian steel sword and a dagger . From blackfyre that was thought to be lost during the blackfyre rebellion but was found in the crypts under King's Landing.

Tall, muscular and intelligent.

Warg and uses a Falcon or Eagle. And a tamed Black direwolf cub that he found in The North.

Wears Shay(Assassin's creed rogue) with a male black lion pelt, killed with his bare hands when he toured the free cities.

Only person on the small council he trusts is Varys.

Greyjoy 1st rebellion- Robert castrated Balon Greyjoy and Theon in response because house Harlaw had a surprise attack to kidnap both Myrcella Baratheon and set off a sash of Wildfire. Both Yara and Theon were taken. Theon to Ned and Yara as a ward of the king.

3 years before cannon

Jon visits the free cities of Essos, and the jade sea with Davos' Son.

Saves Daenerys from being sold into slavery by pirates. And then he finds in the Rhoynar ruins a familiar Aquila, then a portal opens and his sworn soldiers, the 12th Legion Fulminata, appear before him. With everyone that was alive when they swore allegiance to him.

saved a man from bleeding out after he was castrated like Varys, 2 days after that he wakes up and finds Jon asleep in a chair in the room, Jon introduces himself to the boy he saved introducing himself as Malekith Blackfyre-OC (Stephen Amell) the last black dragon. Jon asks him what he'll do now, after explaining what happened to Jon saying he will swear loyalty to Jon for saving his life.

Arrives after jon Arryn dies

When Ned finds out that Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella aren't Robert's children. He doesn't tell anyone. He confronts Cersei, about them. She explained how Jon found her after one of Jaime's more forceful sessions, and brought her to Talisa to heal.

Cersei: When will I wed the prince?

Maggy: Never. You will wed the king twice.

Cersei: I will be queen, though?

Maggy: Aye. Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear.

Cersei: Will the king and I have children?

Maggy: Oh, aye. Six-and-ten for him, his greatest shall be part Wolf; he will be remembered as the Greatest King and conquer Essos, and three for you. Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds except one whose shroud shall be black surrounded by cold and fire.

Jon votes not to kill Dany when they find out she is married to a Dothraki Khal.

Ned sends a copy of Robert's will to the castle that is closest to King's Landing from the Reach. So that Jon will immediately start to head back instead of his plan for his 'Honeymoon'.

Jon arrives at King's Landing after Eddard Stark is executed by Joffrey.

Jon kills the executioner with the Valyrian steel sword Ice that killed Eddard, then points the sword at Joffrey who just turns around a massive wet brown spot on his pants that runs down the back of his legs.

Jon on the Throne with Joffrey kneeling on the ground, wanting an answer. Asked thus while the crowd watches.

Jon: Joffrey may I ask I come back to King'sLanding and find out that you have killed a man that is like my father?

Joffrey: he wanted to remove you from power My King.

Jon: Really, then why have the KingsGuard, and Sansa told me that you had crowned yourself King the night that our father died. You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!

Joffrey: And you are a weak fool!

Jon: Yes... I was a fool, to think you could be Trusted to keep the peace while I was Getting Married.

Cersei: Please.

Jon: No, this is treason and treason shall not go unpunished. What you have done is Treason, and that is punishable by death. The only reason I am not killing you is because you have my blood and I will not become a kinslayer for you. Joffrey you have betrayed the express command of the line of succession. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! You are unworthy of the people you're unworthy of your titles, you're unworthy... of the loved ones you have betrayed! I now take from you your power! In My name and my father's before me, I, Jon Baratheon cast you out! And send you to the Wall. I will find out who orchestrated this idiotic plot to seize the throne.

Jon orders one of his loyal men to take Joffrey to the dungeons to await him to ask why he did it. He asks everyone to clear the throne room.

The hound says that last night he met with Baelish.

Deals with Baelish very quietly. gives the brothels to the courtesans that he has sworn to protect if they give him information.

Jon Dismisses Jaime and has him become Tywin's heir, with Tommen named Lannister, as his heir, and Betrothed to Shireen ( greyscale is minuscule on the side of her neck).

After Jon becomes King he should have Pycelle and Baelish killed , to secure his rule.

Appoints Kevan Lannister and Tyrion Lannister as Master of coin. To figure out why the crown was in so much debt. Suggest having a tax on brothels, but most of the coin that Baelish stole is hidden in Baelish Castle(tower) in the Vale.

Jon will have Baelish tortured to find out where all the money is that Baelish has stolen from the crown. He finds the money and forces Baelishish to tell the torturer all of Baelishish's plans. In Baelish's keep he finds a journal with Petyr's Thoughts and his plans to become the king. Petyr has an assassin push Ashara Dayne from the window, she didn't commit suicide.

Jon will eventually hatch a dragon egg, ( able to do it via Rhaella Targaryen blood and the half brother of Aegon The Conqueror)

Jon adds a representative for each of the regions of Westeros to the small council.

Hand of king- Stannis

Whispers- Varys

Coin- Tyrion

Laws- Randyll Tarly

Ships- Paxter Redwyne

Kings guard- Balon Swann, Cersei dismisses Selmy and he travels to Daenerys.

New Grand Maester-

Crownlands-. Edwell Celtigar

Stormlands - ser cortnay Penrose and Edric Storm. Ask Jon to legitimize Edric as a Penrose to make his family name not die out. Treated him like his son and he didnt father any children because he was gay.

Dorne- Oberyn Martell

Reach- Willas Tyrell

Westerlands- Kevan after he helps Tyrion find out why the crown is in so much debt.

Vale- Robar Royce

Riverlands- Tytos Blackwood's brother

Iron islands- Yara Greyjoy

North- Smalljon Umber

Advisers- Olenna Tyrell, Cersei

Jon can have some of the ruins rebuilt and give the rebuilt castles to his lady's, () destroyed by ironborn.

After Baelish disappears Lysa loses the will to live and starts drinking heavily. The lords of the Vale plan to get Robert Arryn away from her but unfortunately he dies before the plan works out. And Lord Royce becomes acting lord of the Vale until Harold Harding swears allegiance to the King. Hardyng adopts the name of Arryn and marries either a daughter of the vale or Walder Frey, Lord Walder Grand daughter.

House connington raises in rebellion in the storm lands only 5000 men, but was able to attack some key castles on the Roseroad from kind game landing and the Reach slaughtering all of the lords families and the garrison.

Lord connington has to die. Connington orders the rose road blockaded to stop the food entering the city. destroying house Florent and some of the minor lords on the border of the Stormlands, Reach and the crownlands.

During this time Balon Greyjoy declares himself king of the iron islands and all of Westeros, attacks the Riverlands trying to reconquer the lands they owned before Aegon's conquests, and Deepwood Motte, and the West coast of The North. Balon thought Westeros was weak with Jon on the throne. Balon Thought he wouldn't have Tywin Lannister's support.

Allies

Northern lords- since he is Lyanna's son and was raised half I. The north and half in the south- maybe doing 6 month in A couple of different regions,

Vale- through the harry harding

Riverlands after the sleek stack he places Caitlyn as Lady of Riverrun and Sansa as her heir,

Stormlands- The lords under Renly that are loyal to him,

Dragonstone- Stannis knows Jon is trueborn.

Reach- Olenna Tyrell- making sure her son doesn't do anything stupid that might break the betrothal of Jon to Margaery.

Dorne- Arianne and Oberyn Martell, after instilling them on his council and gives him the mountain and Petyr's Journals and allows the killing blow to Petyr.

Enemies

White walkers- wights

Aegon 'Targaryen' Blackfyre- son of Illyrio Mopatis, with the golden company. Some of The Targaryen loyalists, Varys never knew about him.

Male Greyjoys

House Frey- except Roslyn,

Bolton

The Wildling that want to take the wall by force that follow a warlord beyond the wall, one of the Cannibal clans that unites all it the cannibal clans promising them the rich marbled flesh of the southern lords and their fat king.

Baelish's corruption, Baelishish uses his position as master of coin to double the amount of the loans from the lords, and the iron bank and embezzle the excess money and put it in Baelishish's keep. Jon uses his greensight to see this, and has a ship land close to it and kills everyone there making it look like vale Clansmen.

Tywin doesn't try to seize the throne for Joffrey after Robert Dies or Tommen after.

Jon's Harem

Sansa, Margaery, Mira Forrester, Sera Durwell, Cersei, Val, Ygritte, Rhaenys, Daenerys, Missandei, Talisa Maegyr, Ros, Myrcella, Arya, Jeyne Poole, Roslin Frey, Melisandre, Kinvara, Myranda, Violet, Sand snakes ( Tyene and Nym), Alayaya, Chataya,

Summerhall, Harrenhal, Castamere, the Whispers, motte Cailin, Tarbeck Hall, Vulture's rest (Stormlands), Brightwater Keep( Connington exterminates), Rosby, Fairmarket, , Pinkmaiden, golden tooth (ironborn), the Crag, Faircastle.

Margaery, (Natalie Dormer), betrothed to Jon. The main wife of Jon.

Sansa, (Sophie Turner), is engaged to Joffrey before he is sent to the wall. Before Joffrey after having Dinner with Baelish, where Baelish tells Joffrey he should kill the Starks and order Robb to the south to swear fealty to him. After the crossroads incident Sansa starts to lose interest in being Joffrey's wife. When Eddard wants his daughters to leave to travel north she confides in Cersei and Jon that she doesn't want to leave, Jon. Sansa will receive Riverun from her mother after the frey's surprised and sacked it.

Mira Forrester, comes to King's Landing with Margaery, (Elizabeth Olsen). She asks for Jon to help her Family after the Bolton's order the Whitehills to march on Iron wrath after forcing a garrison on house Forrester after Lord Forrester dies From a supposed heart attack. After the Male Whitehills are wiped out he orders the Whitehill land to be given to the Asher Forrester when he returns and marries Gwyn Whitehill. Jon gives the forresters 500 men to defend their family.

Sera Durwell (Halston Sage), Comes with Margaery also. Jon introduces her To one of his personal soldiers, he tells her how on Jon's trip across to Essos Jon saved his life after a Sorcerer cut of his manhood and had it burned in a ritual ( like Varys), and after Jon killed the sorcerer, He swore an oath then and there to help him and the prince's endeavors in all things. The soldier's name is Joren Blackfyre, the last descendant of the Blackfyre rebellion. He realizes he will never have children and finally lets go of his anger of not being able to be king. Jon has Joren and Sera, Marry and takes the name of Durwell while he is overseeing the Reconstruction of Summerhall. Jon's Children with her will rule the lands of Summerhall loyal to Jon.

Daenerys, (Emilia Clarke), runs into Jon, when he goes to Essos. When he explores Pentos, He keeps Daenerys safe when she sneaks out of Illyrio's estate, she was about to be attacked and sold into slavery by Pirates, Jon kills the 2 pirates and as a reward she kisses him and naming him her knight. He has his Falcon/ Eagle recognize her and they keep in touch by letters. After Zaro's Betrayal Daeny has all of the wealth of Qarth that The Thirteen owned sacked on Jon's suggestion. Total enough for 2 legions. When she gains the unsullied army she kills all of the masters, and takes all of the gold from the astapor and Yunkai. She never becomes involved with Daario Naharis.

Missandei, (Nathalie Emmanuel), Danny's lover and Confidant. She comes to love Jon through Danny's tales, letters and his exploits.

Yara Greyjoy, (Gemma Whelan), raised as a ward by Cersei in King's Landing after the Greyjoy rebellion, after Jon grows up he 'steals' Yara in the middle of the night and claims her I. Her culture of the ironborn and claims her as a 'Salt wife'. Allowing her to keep her family name.

Arianne Martell, (Gal Gadot), Attracted to Jon. Not knowing of her father's plan to marry Viserys and him passing her over for her brother. She rebels against Doran, and seduces Jon, but his personality draws her in and they give each other their heart. He agrees to help her become ruler of Dorn and when he takes the Iron throne Dorn representative on the Small Council. while being princess of dorne. He legitimizes any children they have together as a Martell

Rhaenys Targaryen, (Mila Kunis), Elia didn't have a second child, but got Varys to find a valerian baby of dragon stone to be able to be presented to Aerys as a Rhaegar's child. Elia smuggled Her out to Dorne. Raised by Doran Martell, in Politics, Oberyn in Combat, and Ellaria Sand, Passion and Seduction. Elia sent a raven to them explaining everything about Lyanna marrying Rhaegar.

The Sand snakes, (Tyene Sand, Nymeria Sand), coming with Oberyn and Arianna posing as bodyguards.

Ellaria Sand, (Indira Varma), after Oberyn's death. Petyr Baelishish kills him thinking that he found out about the money he embezzled.

Cersei, (Lena Headey) joins harem after Jon sends Jaime back to Casterly Rock to be Tywin's heir. And Tommen married Shireen matrilineally. Cersei eventually developed a rough hate fuc king fetish.

Talisa Maegyr, (Oona Chaplin)- Jon's personal healer. she is happy to serve Jon in any way to keep him healthy.

Val, ( Katheryn Winnick), captured by Stannis when the Lord commander asks him to help defend the wall, takes the place of Tormund Giantsbane before the thenns are granted leadership of the raiding party on the southern side of the wall. Tormund is still alive and was captured with Mance Rayder, but they have proof of the white walkers returning with Leaf's help, in arranging an ambush to capture (burning its hands off).

Ros, (Esmé Bianca) Jon enjoys her company while his father asks Ned to be the hand of the king. Ros follows him to K'sL and works as A Madam at one of Jon's Brothels he takes over from Baelish when he cleans the small council.

Alayaya, (Zendaya), Tyrion takes him to make a man out of him when he becomes 15?, With Chataya, (Zoe Saldana)

Myrcella, (Nell Tiger Free), sees Jaime and Cersei together and thinks it is natural for a brother and sister to become intimate and love each other. She seeks Jon out and Jon is unable to refuse her( having already promised her he would do anything for her.

Jeyne Poole, (Hailee Steinfeld), becomes intimate with Jon after the feast in Winterfell. In the heat of the moment she swears to be his 'personal little fucktoy', even if she isn't the only one.

Arya is an independent girl so she may choose Jon to be her mate after he helps train her. After word comes out that Jon is king, Arya begins to travel south to be with Jon.

Roslin Frey (Alexandra Dowling) was sent to become one of Margaery's handmaidens and to try and seduce Jonaway from Margaery. Her father plots to station frey men in riverrun to butcher the entire population of the castle in the night but the black fish not trusting them gives the maester a letter asking for aid from the king immediately if he hears metal clanging. Her children will receive the twins from Jon.

Melisandre's, (Carice van Houten), vision point to Jon as her Lord Azor Ahai, this frees up Stannis to support Jon.

Kinvara (Ania Bukstein) also sees Jon as a candidate for Azor Ahai, signs point to Daeny as well, to unite Red Priests marriage is proposed. Kinvara & Melisandre initiate the union.

Taena of Myr, Sofia Vegara, or Eva Longoria,

Myranda and Violet, sent to spy on Jon from Roose Bolton.

-Recommendations-

-Jon is 18/20 when the king goes to winterfell for

-Heavy smut

-Dominant Jon

-Jon believes in the old gods.

-Jon dual blades usually by can.

-Jon drinks not to excess thought

-Jon remembers his past life, as Jin Snow and Naruto.

-Dragon rider Jon

-Jon is clever, cunning, Ruthless and independent. funloving,

-Powerful but not Godlike, Jon.

-Joffrey dies on the Wall

-Any kind of kinks are welcome save for Smut, and the truly darker side of the internet

-Harem/Multi preferred

-No Jon/male slash pairing.

-Excessive Jaime Lannister Bashing.

-Grey/not Evil Jon.


	2. Chapter 2

Loyal pet

M

Summary:  
Harry defeats Voldemort, in the battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter dies after the battle of Hogwarts, by the ministry with Delores the minister, mrs Weasley, Ron, Percy capture Harry And send him through the the Vail of death, being master of death. Harry is given a chance to be reincarnated into a different Universe. Gives him a chance to make it right. harry decides to be slightly more slytherin since the hat wanted him to be there.

Returns his 13 birthday, day Marge the barge visits. He asks petunia to sign the form, and plans on leaving to stay in diagonal alley.

Harry finds a poorly shaped cat while he was waiting for the Knigh bus, scared that the large black dog may kill it, he takes the cat with him.

Meanwhile, the wizarding world is on alert when two dangerous criminals escaped the Wizards' Prison of Azkaban: Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Requirements:

\- Harry's Multi relationship-  
Tonks,  
Penelope Clearwater,  
Fleur,  
Hermoine,  
Narcissa,  
Bellatrix,  
Susan B,  
Daphne Greengrass,  
Astoria Greengrass,  
Ginny Weasley,  
Luna Lovegood,  
Gabrielle,  
Cho,  
Pansy Parkinson,  
Padma Patil,  
Parvati Patil,  
Katie B.,  
Lavender Brown,  
Angelina Johnson.

-Sirius, Amelia bones, Ms Lovegood( Xenophelius Lovegood dies instead of Her, Emma Granger(Hermione's mom, her father dies during the war).

\- Harry get the permission slip signed before Marge the Barge arrives ruining his birthday. Saying that he'll send Hedwig away immediately with the permission slip so she is not in the house while aunt Marge is there. She still pissed him off having her blow up even even bigger like hot air balloon size.

\- Harry making a slave bond with Cat Bellatrix, thinking it was the same familiar bond, one he did it with Hedwig (done back in second year when he was abandoned by his friend during CoS), the ritual changes to a slave bond as Bellatrix accepts willingly as she sense the immense magic Harry has. This resulting in her revealing her in all her nake d glory, thus starting the steamy situation early on. (When Harry arrives at Leaky cauldron). Changing the dark mark's affiliation to him.

\- Cat Bellatrix influencing Harry into being a better student, and affecting his friendship with Ron.

\- Hermione arrives before the Weasely's at the Leaky cauldron. Allowing Bellatrix to start manipulating her to be a loyal pet to Harry.

\- Cat Bellatrix and Hedwig fighting over Harry's affection.

\- Cat Bellatrix helps Sirius by capturing Wormtail (Is ok if he escapes after Sirius get his freedom).

\- Harry figures out the truth after Pettigrew's capture and confronts his "cat" alone.

\- Bellatrix is completely loyal to Harry but is still a dark witch.

\- Bellatrix mercilessly teases Harry at Hogwarts after she reveals herself to Harry, resulting in a horn y Harry in some embarrassing situations.

\- After a lot of teasing and steaming build up, Bellatrix and Harry breaks his bed on Privet Drives.

\- Bellatrix gives Harry lessons of how to please women.

\- Bellatrix teaches Harry how to fight and how to be a Lord.

\- Harry teaches Bellatrix to be more tolerant with Muggles and Bellatrix teaches Harry to be more cunning and ambitious.

\- Harry changes to runes and care,leaves divination.

\- Bellatrix perverting Harry.

\- Bellatrix is not the one responsible of the Longbottom's madness (She's an expert torturer, She takes pride on making the pain last long. So she began to torture them but it was another wizard, impatient and inexperienced, who drive them insane).

Forbidden:  
\- Aging or De-Aging plot devices. Harry and Bellatrix MUST keep their age difference.  
\- Uber-bashing. I don't expect Harry to remain on friendly terms with some of the Gryffindor with Bellatrix influencing him, but don't waste paragraphs describing how dumb they are or much they are hated now. Keep it simple and funny. That doesn't mean their can't be tons of pranks eroding the sanity piece by piece.  
\- Good but tortured, under contract or Imperiused Bellatrix. Keep it as close as cannon Bellatrix as possible.  
\- Evil Harry. Dark and a bit twisted yes but not evil psycho.

Recommended:  
\- Lemons, lots of them. What else can you expect if you mix a perverted witch with a horn y young boy.  
\- Human Hedwig (Bellatrix ends up believing that Hedwig is jealous of her because she cannot mate with her, so she fix this by changing her into human so that she can share the love with Harry by a mixing polyjuice and animagus revealing potion).  
\- Bellatrix throws her prison robes, stained with some of her own blood, to the sea in an attempt to fake her own dead resulting on her being nake d every time she reverts in her human form.  
\- Hermione finding out about Bellatrix, which ends up on Bellatrix "training" Hermione into being one of Harry's lover.  
\- Bellatrix encourage Harry on using his new knowledge on magic and sexuality on other women to get what he wants and needs.  
\- Animagus Harry, hermione, wolves or lions.  
\- Bashing: Ron?, Percy Weasley, Draco, Slytherin House males, Krum, Cedric Diggory, Voldy, add more if you want

Harry condenses his Vaults into a special altered Trunk that houses his entire collection of gold and artifacts( art, potion ingredients, magical creatures in stasis, he was going to escape the ministry but wanted to defeat Voldy for revenge against his parents,  
Variables  
\- Harem  
-Dobby bonded to HP after being freed from Malfoy  
\- Harry' Hogwarts after year 3  
•Harry gets, Philosophers stone everyone thinks it's destroyed,  
•makes basilisk armor,  
•Pettegrew escapes but Sirius is freed,  
•goblet same, ministry stations Aurors around school, becomes friends with Tonks, Fleur and Gabrielle,  
•Umbitch bob the wiser about DA, slightly more selective,  
•Harry gets the half blood prince notes, He was afraid that the death eaters would demand theirvault be turned over to them. Harry leaves 13 silver Sickles in his vault and invokes a curse unknowingly on anyone that takes on of the coins. The sanctioned ministry official takes the coins and claims them for the ministry unknowingly having the entire ministry vaults taken in recompense to pay back his stolen money.  
• horcrux hunt same only, better prepared and no Ron. Harry uses Dumbledore's notes in how to create a philosopher's stone, capturing Snatchers and death eaters to make a stone to power his escape plan, Blood Wards on his trunk filled with everything he owns and was in hogwarts( Amor, Paintings, Books, furniture, brooms ), with his harem in it,

and select friends,

Sirius/ Amelia,  
hermione' her mom, her father was in the army before going to dental school he taught harry some defense. and shooting.  
as many muggleborns and their families. a total of 1,000- 1,500 people,  
Arthur Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy and aubrie his girlfriend.  
Moody, Shackholbolt, order of the phoenix,  
Hannah Abbot family.  
Neville, his Gran, frank and Alice longbottom.  
Seamus, Dean, finch-fletchely, Enie mcmillan,  
Andromeda tonks,  
Hagrid, Norberta, buck beak(other Hippogrifs), grawp, Fluffy, and Fang,  
Hedwig, Crookshanks, Kreatcher, Dobby, Winky(Hogwarts Elves),  
Colin Creevey(family),  
Dudley joins him after voldemort kills his parents putting him in the him in the cellar with Luna.  
Hogwarts teachers Minerva McGonigall, Flitwick, Pomona Sprout( All her Plants/Greenhouses), Remus Lupin (all his creature), Slughorn, Babbling, Firenze, Pompfrey, Irma Prince and Filch,  
Madame Rosmerta, Olivanders, Florian Fortescue, the broomstick seller,

\- Sirius, Amelia plan to go with them, when they make their escape she categorized everything they have,

\- defeats Voldemort, ministry with Delores and the mrs Weasley, Ron, Percy capture Harry and his harem send him through the the Vail of death, being master of death he and bonded mates are sent to a new world( Game of thrones)

Harry reborn as a son of house Dayne of Dorne. Older brother of Edric Dayne. Trained from an early age to be the next sword of the morning. Summoning the Legion into the new world also. When he reaches 10 squired for Prince Oberyn before his exile(trying to find the Targaeryans). Before Jon Arryn's death, early on in his journey he sees a (10-13 year old )girl, begging on the street. Harry buys her a meal and Starts playing his Guitar( playing music from his world) and singing it. And telling stories, Greek mythology, Cinderella, Snow White, Peter and the wolf, beanstalk, children stories. He gives her the entire bag of gold that he collected from the audience. She never tells him his last name.

Travels north with the king when. He returns.

He was there walking with Myrcella when Joffrey attacked Arya and her friends . They protect the Arya, Sana'a and the wolves. Robert sentences him to the Wall after this, and Harry brings up that Aerys the mad did what he liked asking how long the expects Joffrey To be King. After Robert's death.

Robert immediately betrothed Myrcella to him. As a reward for helping his family, by giving smart and prudent counsel. Temporarily but will be permanent if he can win the tourney he plans to have happen. Harry sends a group of his stone soldiers to remove the gold that was in Baelish's keep that he embezzled from the crown. He has it look like mountain men raided his lands.

After Robert dies Baelish has the city watch attack Ned Stark. And attempt to capture Arya and Sansa, but Harry had them snuggled out of the city by boat. Going to Dorne to be safe during the war.

He suggests that Dorne calls its banners and starts training levies when stannis, and Renly rebel against the crown.

Harry heals Shireen's greyscale scars.

Harry is Attractive, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Clever, Cunning, Deceitful, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Loyal, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Shrewd, Strong.

Businessman, Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter, Master Seducer,

Added girls in his harem

Rhaenys, (Mila Kunis) Elia sends her to doran her brother, Who gets Elyria to present her to Oberyn as his 'bastard' To protect her from the Lannister's.

Danaerys,

Yara Greyjoy, tries to Attack the ship that Percy is on. Harry defends the Ship and destroys the raiding ship. Balon refuses to negotiate for her return. Percy claims Her as his when she hears this. She swears loyalty to him.

Irri, Harry bought her and Dany's handmaidens, and their loyalty to her, and him.

Jhiqui,

Doreah,

Arianna Martell,

Sansa,

Arya,

Margaery,

Mira Forrester,

Sera Durwell,

Val, (Eliza Taylor),

Missandei,

Talisa Maegyr, while in Volantis, he Defeats the Second son and the Stormcrow, after they defeat them he inspects their bags and he finds Talisa Maegyr chained to a pole in the commander's tent. She was kidnapped and used as a tool against her father. she is returned to her family. She gets her father's blessing to join as a surgeon.

Ros, Harry joins the King's journey to the north. Harry 'Reserves ' her time for the entire time he is in the north. She leaves with the procession. When they go back to King's landing. She joins Percy's spy network with some of her other friends(prostitutes in Littlefinger's brothel)establishments.

Mirelle,

Kayla,

Marei,

Myrcella, Percy wins the Hand's (Eddard's) tourney, and crowns her the queen of love and beauty.

Kinvara,

The Sand snakes, (Tyene Sand, Nymeria Sand)

Musts

Harry is 18 when King goes to Winterfell,

Heavy smut

Dominant Harry

He believes in the old gods.

Percy fights with dual blades, 2 long swords( Dawn and a Black Valyrian steel sword called dusk), or a bastard sword and dagger. Finds a valyrian steel set of armor.

Tommen has harry on his council after hearing that barlish's keep is destroyed. Trying to see if it can be rebuilt.

Dragon rider Harry through a Targaeryan that married a Martell, that then married a Dayne. Finds eggs in both Summerhall and The dragon pit.

Warg and greenseer Percy, house Dayne has the blood of the first men in their veins, and Dawn was where the White Walkers we're stopped the first time.

Any kind of kinks are welcome save for Shi t, and the truly darker side of the internet

Harem/Multi preferred

No Harry/ male slash pairing.

Jaime And Tywin Lannister Evil not Cersei.


	3. Chapter 3

Lycan Harry Potter.

Harry defeats Voldemort, in the battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter dies after the battle of Hogwarts, by the ministry with Delores the minister, mrs Weasley, Ron, Percy capture Harry And send him through the the Vail of death, being master of death. Harry is given a chance to be reincarnated into a different Universe. Gives him a chance to make it right. harry decides to be slightly more slytherin since the hat wanted him to be there.

God/ death gives him a chance to make it right.

Harry is reborn the night he saved Sirius.

Harry Potter is bitten at the end of his third year at Hogwarts by Professor Lupin. But he does not become a Werewolf, no he becomes the Magical Worlds first Lycan. Like a were but it can't infect by bite alone.

Lily was in a magical coma until Harry goes through a magical maturity. The werewolf curse forces his magic to mature. and Lily to be completely loyal to him.

Harry has Sirius put Pettegrew in his eat form in a transfigured cage. So they can get the minister to hear about Sirius being innocent. He gets the trial that he should have before. Pettegrew escapes from ministry custody and on the way to Voldemort.

Harry cons the minister into getting him be allowed to be able to carry a wand even though he has become a creature, seeing as he can't infect other people to be a werewolf, he can only infect women and his offspring. Placing him in a protective list of lord that have 'creature' blood, that includes the Malfoy's.

Looks like a healthy werewolf, with sabertooth fangs and wings that are Ruby red and gold, but can also turn into a large full wold with the sabertooth fangs and wings.

Abilities  
superior strength, senses  
Instinct to reproduce with worthy females  
Able to adapt to poisons after being exposed a few times  
Able to transform without moon (after practice)  
They are stronger during full moons.  
shadow bending- shadow cloth,  
natural Occlumency  
and fire

Harry Harem

Penelope Clearwater.

Narcissa Black,

Nymphadora tonks

Susan bones,

Hermione granger

Ginny Weasley,

Lavender brown,

Lily Potter

Rita skeeter

Fleur Delacour,

Gabrielle Delacour,

Angelina Johnson,

Katie Belle

Padma Patil,

Parvati Patil,

Romilda Vane,

Cho Chang,

Luna Lovegood,

Daphne Greengrass, Emilia Clarke

Astoria Greengrass,

Pansy Parkinson, first one Harry adds to his 'pack' after he transforms, Draco is pissed that he doesn't have Buckbeak's head to mount on his wall. So he tries to take what is his in his eyes, Harry stops Draco and leaves him unconscious not knowing what happened. She pulls him to the Room of requirement to thank him gor protecting her. harry allows instinct to make her his first pack mate.  
Waitress at Treats- Hp 1/2 BP, Movie actress

Sirius, pairing Amelia Bones and Pandora Lovegood( her husband dies instead of her, tries a spell before it was safe.

Variables  
\- Harem / Multi-Pairing  
-Dobby bonded to Harry after being freed by luscious  
-Adopted by Sirius after year 3, Pettegrew escapes after he confesses under veritaserium that he was recruited to be a death eater by Lucius Malfoy.  
-Destroyed horcrux in Harry.  
-Bashing: Up to you, bash who you want except Dumbledore., Ron fair game, since he is know "non human".  
-Independent, observant, intelligent, calm, focused Harry  
-Becomes Lord of the Most Ancient and Nobal House of Potter when he first goes to Gringotts  
-Good, intelligent Dumbledore (he is human, made mistakes, how Harry was treated by the Dursleys is a wakeup call)  
-Lime and lemon scenes:

•makes basilisk armor,  
•Pettegrew escapes,  
•goblet same, ministry stations Aurors around school, becomes friends with Tonks, Fleur and Gabrielle,  
•Umbitch bob the wiser about DA, slightly more selective,  
•Harry gets the half blood prince notes,  
• Horcrux hunt same only, better prepared and no Ron. Harry uses Dumbledore's notes in how to create a philosopher's stone, capturing Snatchers and death eaters to make a stone to power his escape plan, Blood Wards on his trunk filled with everything he owns and was in hogwarts( armor, Paintings, Books, furniture, brooms ), with his harem in it,

and select friends,

Sirius/ Amelia/ Pandora Lovegood.

hermione's family, her father was in the army before going to dental school

as many muggleborns and their families. a total of 1,000- 1,500 people,

Arthur Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy and aubrie his girlfriend.

Moody, Shackholbolt, order of the phoenix,

Hannah abbot,

Neville, his Gran, frank and Alice longbottom,

Seamus, Dean, finch-fletchely, Enie mcmillan,

Andromeda tonks,

Hagrid, Norberta, buck beak(other Hippogrifs), grawp, Fluffy, and Fang,

Hedwig, Crookshanks, Kreatcher, Dobby, Winky(Hogwarts Elves),

Colin Creevey(family),

Dudley joins him after voldemort kills his parents putting him in the him in the cellar with Luna.

Hogwarts teachers Minerva McGonigall, Flitwick, Pomona Sprout( All her Plants/Greenhouses), Remus Lupin (all his creature), Slughorn, Babbling, Firenze, Pompfrey, Irma Prince and Filch,

Fudge, Ambrosia Flume, Madame Rosmerta, Olivanders, Florian Fortescue, the broomstick seller,

after defeating voldy . Harry theorizes that the Veil of death is a portal to a new earth but designed by the Peverell brothers. needed to be aligned, thought harry takes Felix Felicis, when umbridge sends a patronus for him to surrender for killing purebloods,

\- Sirius, Amelia plan to go with them, when they make their escape she categorized everything they have,

\- defeats Voldemort, ministry with Delores and the mrs Weasley, Ron, Percy capture Harry and his harem send him through the the Vail of death, being master of death he and bonded mates are sent to a new world( Got/ AsoiaF). reborn as Aegon targaeryen, son of the Bard Prince and Lyanna stark.

Jon travels east.

Jon Snow failed to kill the Night king. But the old gods and the red god make a pact to have one of the oldest families to have the prince who was promised.

He's reborn as the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen, and lyanna stark. He wakes up when he is 10 hearing the voices of the old gods in the middle of the night. Goes to the gods woods, and he retrieves his memories. when he hears ned stark talking to his brother Benjen. goes to the godswood after hearing voices telling him to go to the godswood.

During his 10 years of being in winterfell. His fear grows even greater when he hears his Uncle Benjen tells Ned that he should inform Jon who he really is. The son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark. Ned tells him that it isn't the right time. And he will when he is older. Jon enters the godswood with his friend mira a very good archer that he learns with. he awakens the next morning with the memories of both his past life, and the memories of harry potter. Along with his lycan abilities. and a box that only he can open.

Jon's powers wargs, and green sight.

He finds the Valerian armor and weapons that Rhaegar was planning on giving him when he became a man and the dragon eggs. and the documents of Rhaegar's and Lyanna's wedding.

He runs away from the north going to the east side. Saves Ghost from being killed by Ramsey Snow when he was hunting her and Myranda. She comes with him since she was afraid of what the Bolton's would do. Getting on a ship in white harbor. In the middle of the night on the 4th day traveling east the ship capsized leaving Jon and his chest floating in the side of some debris. Where he washes on shore of a small island of female warriors. Taken into the throne room he is put on trial by the lasso of Hestia. Telling them all why he ran. The Queen offers him a chance to prove himself trains for a year alongside Dianna and the Queen's royal guard. The Queen gives them a ship to get to Braavos, to start their journey. to find the Company of the Rose. the Amazons having help start the company 300 years ago(when Torren bent the knee)

He leaves with Diana, Mira and Myranda, when they travel. She wants to see the world, and never be apart from her heart.

He joins the company of the Rose (approximately 7,000 men) taking the name of Aegon Stark. Taking the position of one of the elite commanders ready to learn.

Over the next few years the company stations.

One year in Pentos protect it from Dothraki raiders. Jon talks the merchant princes buys 2 legions of unsullied(2000 Unsullied), to help bolster the company's numbers and frees them after, they are obligated to him. Jorah Mormont swears allegiance to Jon to be one of his 'Praetorian guard'. Sends a message to Lord Stark saying that he joined the company of the Rose.

Year 3. Volantis meets and Defeats the Second son and the Stormcrow, after they defeat them he inspects their bags and he finds Talisa Maegyr chained to a pole in the commander's tent. She was kidnapped and used as a tool against her father.

Year 4. wants to get the freefolk out. Jon has Braavos build ships from their dockyards, to build a fleet to get mance Ryder and his freefolk to safety against the white walkers. jon's talks to Mance about moving them. the Children of the Forests, leaving the only grib Craster and his wives.

Year 5 adds another 10,000 men( ½ unsullied), takes out The Golden company adding 4,000 captured soldiers and then challenges Khal Drogo to single combat, not Blood riders trying to avenge the fallen Khal, for the right to be Khal.

Jon integrates Khal's Khalisar into the company of the Rose. Then goes to Vaes Dothraki to see if the Dosh /khaleen or the other Khals accept him or oppose him, during their meeting the Khals and the dosh khaleen don't accept him so he Pushes the brazen over and walks out of the tent and the 'Dothraki all bow to him.  
Marries danaerys then and there. Using the Khals deaths to awaken 5 dragons.  
Builds a mine in the bone mountains. the dothraki never mined there. allowing jon to find an build mines there. Jon Sends riders to scout Valerian peninsula(T V show) taking everything, either wealth, documents books, or weapons.

Year 6, Meera read arrives with a letter for ned from her father. he sent Arthur Dayne, Gerald Hightower, Oswell Went, to protect Khal Aegon Targaryen.  
Jon Arryn dies, Robert goes to see ned and asking if he will be his hand. Robert hears about Aegon's marriage to Danaerys. Moves south to take the rest of the Unsullied, 20 legions of them. Sacking the cities of slavers bay and taking their ships.

Enemies,

White walkers- wights

Aegon 'Targaryen' Blackfyre- son of Illyrio Mopatis, with the golden company.

Male Greyjoys

House Frey- except Roslyn,

Baratheons,

Bolton,

Baelish's corruption, Baelish uses his position as master of coin to double the amount of the loans from the lords, and the iron bank and embezzle the excess money and put it in Baelish's keep. Jon uses his greensight to see this, and has a ship land close to it and kills everyone there making it look like vale Clansmen.

Tywin, Jaime

Allies,

Varys,

Gendry Waters, Varys sends him to Jon when he finds out the Lannisters are after him.

Robb Stark, North.

Yara Greyjoy,

Vale- through harry Harding, Varys spreads Rummors that Robyn is Baelish's bastard, he cuckholded Jon Arryn.

Dragonstone  
Reach- Olenna Tyrell- making sure her son doesn't do anything stupid that might break the betrothal of Harry to Margaery.

Dorne- Arianne and Oberyn Martell, after installing them on his council and gives him the mountain and Petyr's Journals and allowing the killing blow a Petyr. finding Elia's letter about giving her Blessing to Lyanna an Rhaegar's marriage.

Tyrion,

Shae A spy harry sends to tywin's camp he didn't expect her to fall in love with tyrion.

Harry's Harem

Sansa,

Jeyne Poole,

Meera Reed, Sent by her father to winterfell when jon has defeated the Khals. taking the name The dragon wolf who mounts the world.

Myranda, Harry saves her and Violet from being gan graped by Roose Bolton's men.

Violet, Harry saved her and Myranda, she swears she never wants to be weak again.

Margaery, she was sent by the Tyrell's to see if they could hire them for the war of the five Kings. when she arrives at camp she sees his entire army she realizes that he not Renly is the way to become Queen.

Talisa Maegyr, Harry finds he abused in the camp of the lost Legion, harry heals her up and she ever thankful agrees to be his healer.

Mira Forrester,

Yara Greyjoy, After Euron wins the kings moot she sails to Essos to start anew, when she hears about Harry Targaeryan the nephew of Ned Stark.

Sera Durwell,

Irri,

Doreah,

Jhiqui,

Diana the Amazon(Gal Gadot),

Cersei, after Harry returns to, Kings landing after

Rhaenys Targaryen, (Mila Kunis), Elia didn't have a second child, but got Varys to find a valerian baby of dragon stone to be able to be presented to Aerys as a Rhaegar's child. Elia smuggled Her out to Dorne. Raised by Doran Martell, in Politics, Oberyn in Combat, and Ellaria Sand, Passion and Seduction. Elia sent a raven to them explaining everything about Lyanna marrying Rhaegar.

Ygritte,

Daenerys,

Missandei,

Ros,

Mirelle,

'Kayla,

Marei,

Myrcella,

Cersei,

Arya,

Roslin Frey,

Kinvara,

Natalie Romanova, Scarlett Johansson, (W W W. Pintrest(.com) / pin/479281585343934025/ ), a colleague of Varys, Varys sends her to help Jon after Ned tells him about Jon after he sees him with Illyrio Mopatis, about Harry and Daenaerys courtship, and their plans to Rule Essos.

Wanda Maximoff, Elizabeth Olson, (W W W. Deviantart(.com) jeffchendesigns/art/Scarlet-Witch-Medieval-Redesign-531659988), a Shadowbender from Assai, she has visions of Harry.

Ariana Martell(Janina Gavankar),

Mira, (Sparticus), Kathrina Law, a friend of Jon's before he left, overhears with Jon.

The Sand snakes, (Tyene Sand, Nymeria Sand, Sarella Sand {City Lotz,} )

Ellaria sand, after Oberyn's death.

Max, (Black Sails), Jessica Grace Parker,

Naevia, (Sparticus), Leslie-Ann Brandt,

Diona, (sparticus), Jessica Grace Smith,

Saxa, (sparticus), Ellen Hollman,

Sibyl, (Sparticus), Gwendoline Taylor,

Sura, (Sparticus), Erin Cummings,

Lagatha, (Vikings), Katheryn Winnick,

Recommendations-

-Heavy smut  
-Dominant Harry  
-Jon/ Harry believes in the old gods.  
-Harry fights with dual blades, 2 long swords or a bast ard sword and a Dagger  
-Harry drinks not to excess thought  
-Dragon rider Harry.

-Warg and greenseer Jon.

-Harry is clever, cunning, Ruthless and independent.  
-Any kind of kinks are welcome save for Smut, and the truly darker side of the internet  
-Harem/Multi preferred  
\- No Jon/male slash pairing.  
\- Jaime Lannister is Evil. and he dies on the Wall,  
-Grey/ not evil Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:

 **Timeline** :  
Begins in the Future, circa 2043.  
Time-travel, back 49 years.  
Continues in 1994, Third Year: Chapter 21 - 'Hermione's Secret'.

 **Alterations to Canon** :  
None beyond fanon tropes.

 **Pairings** :  
Harry/Multi.

Harry/Harem.

Harry Potter/harem

Nymphadora Tonks

Narcissa Black, Lena Headey

Hermione Granger

Fleur Delacour

Ginny Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Cho Chang

Angelina Johnson

Katie Bell

Lavender Brown

Parvati and Padma Patil

Susan Bones

Pansy Parkinson

Romilda Vane

Astoria Greengrass

Daphne Greengrass

Pansey Parkinson, seeing harry route the death eaters decides to through her support to Harry spying on death eater meetings.

Waitress at Treats- Hp 1/2 BP, Movie actress

Other pairings

George Weasley, Lee jordan

Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet

Neville, Hannah Abbott

Seamus, Fay Dunbar

Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin

Sirius, Amelia bones, Ms Lovegood( Xenophelius Lovegood dies instead of Her.

 **Content** :  
Potentially Dubious Consent, Dark/Grey Harry.

 **Prologue** :  
Being freed of the Horcrux after the Battle of Hogwarts drastically increases Harry's raw magical strength, no longer does his body need to split magical resources to hold the soul fragment in check, as well as a dramatic improvement in Harry's cognitive abilities, held back for most of his life by the close physical proximity of Tom's dark magic to Harry's brain.

He quickly becomes embittered by the swift return of the magical population to complacent indolence as a self-serving Ministry stymies progress, preferentially serves the interests of the rich and powerful and goes back to business as usual. Aware of how little restraint that such an unworthy system can effectively exercise against him, Harry begins to make waves in the magical world which quickly see him singled out and targeted once again by Ministry propaganda and paranoia.

Using his magic for obvious good gives many people a moderately favourable opinion of him or at least sees most hold no ill will. He helps law-enforcement both magical and muggle with anonymous tips, vital details, paper trails or recordings that help bust major criminal enterprises. He subtly, without violating the Statute, brings drought relief, blunts severe storms, restrains wildfires and facilitates rescues during disasters. But his bitterness doesn't let up as he watches the common folk fail to hold the powerful amongst them to account.

Slowly his thoughts turn gradually more Dark. He has no desire to bring pain or suffering on anyone but he comes to the firm belief that the vast majority of folks either lack the will, the wit or the desire to argue for what is rightfully theirs, defend what they supposedly value or adhere to the principles they supposedly believe in. All too willing to give away their portion of power, their vote, their say to the first persuasive crook or idiot who comes asking for it.

Though becoming a greater and greater pragmatism Harry never _truly_ falls into the ends justifying the means but he has little sympathy for those who are plagued with troubles of their own making, nor is he in a hurry to save people from things they are perfectly capable of saving themselves from. With this shift of perception comes a refocusing of his efforts to help, delving into new magics, neglected magics, old and abandoned magics, frowned upon magics, outlawed magics and even daring to synthesis his efforts and explorations with muggle knowledge and scientific method.

Walking this path leads him to many discoveries but it is two which constitute the greatest of importance. Firstly, fertility magic is revealed to be the most effective means of obtaining a new, abundant source of magic to power spells or even add to a wizards capacity or reserve. The potential procreative power of sex, the ability to make _life_ , can be harnessed and re-purposed. Secondly, that time-travel beyond a few hours into the past is indeed possible, with the proper calculations, the necessary preparations and in an odd twist, for someone who has already time-travelled before.

Forty-nine years are unwound by Harry's ritual, entangling one time-turner's loop with the one around his and Hermione's necks in 1994 the night they went back to save Sirius.

 **Story** :  
\- Now returned to his past Harry has the whole future and all his foreknowledge at his disposal. He immediately begins working to stack the deck in his favour, ready to take advantage of situations and opportunities he knew about in the future, but with the benefit of hindsight.

\- there are slight alterations in the story. hermione had crookshanks their first year.

-Harry goes early to the Hogwarts express and sees andromeda tonks talking to Nym about her final year of school. When he asks them to get on the train.

-Nym says she is going to talk to her boyfriend after she helps him get to a compartment.

\- harry and Nym become friends when She comes in crying, after 10 minutes of being away, and Harry tries to comfort her. Ron tries to come in but Harry says he would like some time to talk to His friend. Before school starts. harry said that if he wants to join he can half way through the train ride, ( Ron then can be come friends with Harry.)

-Luna introduces herself to Harry and Hermione when she is looking for her stuff/putting up posters for the return of her stuff. Harry summons Dobby asking him to help Luna find her stuff.

\- Harry goes to the /room of requirement to make his glasses, X ray, indestructible, updating Perscription,

\- During the summer between Third and Fourth Year he works hard, potions to reverse stunted growth thanks to under-nourishment, acquiring lawyers for Sirius and Harry's soon to be business interests, fake identities to start holding companies in the muggle world, memory charming muggles to buy winning lottery tickets and pay a decent portion of their winnings into his accounts, etc.

\- Filing a petition for emancipation in the knowledge that being told he has to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, a competition restricted to of-age competitors as determined by the British Ministry of Magic, will almost certainly validate his claim - but bribes being ready as needed, just in case.

\- _After_ Harry becomes emancipated he files claims on the estates and accounts of any Ancient, Noble or Ancient and Noble houses whose last Lord had a will containing an 'Inheritance by Retribution' clause. Becoming popular when Grindelwald was scourging Europe such clauses would give the family assets, monies, estates and _lineage_ to anyone who brought death upon the person who killed the last of their family _if_ that person also agrees to restore the line by marriage and blood-adopting the resulting children of that union with blood provided by the last Lord of the family, kept preserved in the family's vault. It simultaneously served as a means to resurrect their family if it was destroyed by a hostile enemy _and_ provided incentive to ambitious persons to avenge their family's death with the promise of a substantial reward. Needless to say many families that were exterminated under Voldemort's first reign of terror possessed such clauses from decades earlier and so Harry becomes the (potential) head of _many_ families - each requiring a separate wife. This doesn't even take into consideration his own claim to the Potters, possible claim on Peverells or his intention to take, by conquest, the Lines of Gaunt and Slytherin.

\- Harry ensures that his sudden extreme eligibility for marriage is well publicised and is soon receiving a variety of enticing proposals, all while carefully cultivating a lot of promising opportunities amongst the Hogwarts' female student body.

-Harry suggests to the Twins and The Gryffindor flying vixens to start 'Scouting talent ' for keeper, beaters after the twins leave, and a couple Chasers after the vixens leave.

\- Candid naked pictures of Harry in the Quidditch locker room start turning up, Harry wears a cologne _derived_ from Amortentia and tweaked to make him smell like whatever any given witch finds the most appealing or attractive, a Dream Casting ritual performed on the nights of a new moon allows Harry to reach out through the aether and assert a little control over any dream any person in the castle is having which features him and makes said dreams all the move vivid and stimulating.

-Harry never forgives Ron after his name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. Ron becomes reserve Keeper for The Chuddly cannnons.

\- Harry readily and capably makes excellent use of the sex offered by a great many of Hogwarts' witches to power rituals and spells that enhance his magical strength, empower his body, enchant artefacts and many more things besides.

\- Before the end of the Triwizard Tournament he has hunted down all of Tom's horcruxes and places them in a prepared ritual space, ready to be cleansed/destroyed the moment Harry triggers it. In the Graveyard, covertly prepared in advance, Harry allows Voldemort to regain his body and summon his Death Eaters before triggering the broadcast of what is occuring to a magical holographic projection system at Hogwarts so that everyone can witness as he absolutely mops the floor with Tom, unmasks and dispatches his Death Eaters and trues to end Tom fir good. Voldemort runs to Malfoy manner. harry captures pettegrew. to get sirius a trial.

\- With that taken care of Harry has utterly cemented his power and influence over Magical Britain. It will only be a few years until Harry has seized control over all the truly vital parts of government, his hands on the strings and levers, able to control the course of the Ministry and the views of the public essentially at will. A sort of 'Grey Lord' far more proactive and interventionist than Dumbledore but willing to let the politicians practice their Machiavellian arts against the targets of his choice, and for the public masses of sheep to graze as they please, though only on prepared opinions of Harry's own choosing.

\- Revenge and Bashing done with subtlety and preferably while directing suspicion and ire for his victims towards other enemies or opponents of Harry's.

\- Pregnant witches have their fertility magic diverted to nurturing their offspring and cannot be participants in fertility magic rituals, Harry can avoid impregnating witches he marries to satisfy the lines he inherited for only so long - at least the already of-age ones, he can hold of regarding witches who attend Hogwarts with him, at least until graduation. This means that while still attending Hogwarts he has wives who may be seeking conjugal visits during the school year.

\- Perhaps some of the lesser known Professors, like Babbling, Sinestra or Vector, should try to seduce Harry to potentially become the ladies of important Lines, seeing an opportunity to move up in social status when traditionally becoming an educator has been a role for witches whose intellectual pursuits distracted or diminished their chance to 'marry up'. This is a situation Harry should be entirely pleased to take advantage of.

goblet same, ministry stations Aurors around school, becomes friends with Tonks, Fleur and Gabrielle,  
-fifth year, Harry Prefect,

\- Umbitch non the wiser about DA, slightly more selective,

-Harry gets the half blood prince notes, He was afraid that the death eaters would demand theirvault be turned over to them. Harry leaves 13 silver Sickles in his vault and invokes a curse unknowingly on anyone that takes on of the coins. The sanctioned ministry official takes the coins and claims them for the ministry unknowingly having the entire ministry vaults taken in recompense to pay back his stolen money.

-horcrux hunt same only better prepared and no Ron. Harry uses Dumbledore's notes in how to create a philosopher's stone, capturing Snatchers and death eaters to make a stone to power his escape plan, Blood Wards on his trunk filled with everything he owns with his harem in it, and select friends, Sirius, Amelia, Fred George, Hannah, Neville, Seamus, dean, andromeda tonks, Harris, buck beak, grawp, hedwig, Crookshanks, Kreatcher, Dobby, crookshanks, Winky(Hogwarts Elves), Colin Creevey(family), Minerva McGonigall, Flitwick, after defeating voldy . Harry theorizes that the Veil of death is a portal to a new earth but designed by the Peverell brothers.

\- Sirius, Amelia plan to go with them, when they make their escape she categorized everything they have,

defeats Voldemort, ministry with Delores and the mrs Weasley, Ron, Percy capture Harry and his harem send him through the the Vail of death, being master of death he and bonded mates are sent to a new world( Got/ AsoiaF). reborn as Aegon targaeryen, son of the Bard Prince.

Aegon Targaeryan

Aegon

Aegon fights with a great sword of Valyrian steel and a dagger, blackfyre that was thought to be lost during the blackfyre rebellion but was found then kept by Aemon Targaryen. His Sister wields Dark Sister like Visenya reborn. his crown is Aegon the Conquror's crown, with the winter crowns Swords and Runes.

Rhaenys crown,

Daenerys' crown, book description,

Margaerys' Crown,

Attractive, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Clever, Cunning, Deceitful, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Loyal, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Shrewd, Strong.

Warg and uses a Falcon or Eagle. And a tamed Black lion cub that he found in Essos.

Plays the Harp like his father. will perform in the streets for children.

Wears Shay(Assassin's creed rogue) with a male black lion pelt, killed with his bear hands when he tours the free cities. He wears the crown of Aegon the conqueror.

The son of Rhaegar, Elia not feeling safe with her children when she hears that Tywin Lannister is coming to king's landing with his army. Asks her handmaiden and best friend Ashara Dayne to help smuggle her and the children out of King's landing, with a faithful body double posing for her and her children. making it look like Aerys's plan emptied the crown's treasury of its valubles. Arthur dayne, Oswell Went and Gerald Hightower, allows Eddard and Howland Reed to see Lyanna, since they know that Rhaegar's son is alive. They allow Eddard to claim him as his bastard, Howland raises him in Greywater watch safe and secure. they leave to become kings guard for Aegon.

Elia gave permission for Rhaegar to marry Lyanna if he had Brandon's permission. Baelish spread the rumor that she was kidnapped before Brandon could get the raven message.

Upon hearing news about Aereys' death and the sack of king's landing, decided that the best course of action would be to disappear. Varys apreading s false trail about their demise, instead of their survival of the sack, hides their presence and tells the loyal followers of the dragon to know that Rhaegar's son is of them choosing exile instead of the wall. They either join golden company or rally together and create a new sell sword company named the Sun's Legion, standard of a black sun, pierced by a silver spear, on a red background. All swearing allegiance to Aegon Targaryen, knowing they will have to appear to be fighting in the disputed lands, spread routers that there were some break offs of the new company, with them reappearing later after killing some of the smaller khallisars.

-10 years later Aegon sailing on the Rhoynar learning from his mother and her friends, get a surprise visit from Varys and Illyrio Mopatis. Appearing with a present of the dragon eggs, Blackfire and dark sister from Aegon Targaryen, and a full set of Valyrian steel armor. Varys has a plan to get Maester Aemon from the wall to be with his family. Sending a missive to him saying he should appear to the citadel and on his ship they will all say that their ship was attacked by pirates on the way from East watch.

When he is 15 Varys, Illyrio, Aemon and Elia get the oaths of allegiance from the Golden company and the Sun's Legion.

He is 18, When they hear that Visareys plans of selling his aunt to a Dothraki Khal. He decided to make is presence known to them. even though he has been secretly having his men give them money for supplies. He arrives on the day of her presentation to Khal Drogo, With both companies, one on either side of the Khalissr's camp. Aegon makes a deal that they can marry if Drogo beats him. Khal drogo unhappy has his Kos give Visaerys his 'golden crown', Aegon defeats khal drogo in single combat then kills his Kos, Seizing the Khalisar for himself. and hatches his dragons from his dragon eggs.

traveling to vaes dothrak to defeat all the Khals, He sieces power drom bith the dosh khaleen and the Khals, Like Dany,

Aegon adds a representative for each of the regions of Westeros to the small council.

Hand of king- Stannis  
Whispers- Varys  
Coin- Tyrion  
Laws- Randyll Tarly, or Ned Stark,  
Ships- Paxter Redwyne, or Aurane Waters  
Kings guard- Selmy, since Cersei dismissed him. so he travels to Aegon.  
New Grand Maester-  
Crownlands- Edwell Celtigar or Aurane Waters,  
Stormlands - ser cortnay Penrose and Edric Storm. Asks Aegon to legitimize Edric as a Penrose or a Baratheon if Stannis doesnt surrender his claim to the Iron Throne, to make his family name not die out. Treated him like his son and he didnt father any children because he was gay.  
Dorne- Oberyn Martell  
Reach- Willas Tyrell  
Westerlands- Kevin Lannister? Podric Payne?  
Vale- Robar Royce  
Riverlands- Tytos Blackwood's brother  
Iron islands- Yara Greyjoy  
North- Smalljon Umber, or Ned Stark  
Advisers- Olenna Tyrell,

Allies  
Northern lords- since he saved Eddars Stark,  
Vale- through harry Harding, Varys spreads Rummors that Robyn is Baelish's bastard, he cuckholded Jon Arryn.

Dragonstone  
Reach- Olenna Tyrell- making sure her son doesn't do anything stupid that might break the betrothal of Aegon to Margaery.  
Dorne- Arianne and Oberyn Martell, after installing them on his council and gives him the mountain and Petyr's Journals and allowing the killing blow a Petyr. finding Elia's letter about giving her Blessing to Lyanna an Rhaegar's marriage.

Enemies  
White walkers- wights

Male Greyjoys

House Frey- except Roslyn,

Boltons

The Wildling that want to take the wall by force that follow a warlord beyond the wall, one of the Cannibal clans that unites all it the cannibal clans promising them the rich marbled flesh of the southern lords and their fat king.

Bael's corruption, Baelish uses his position as master of coin to double the amount of the loans from the lords, and the iron bank and embezzle the excess money and put it in Baelish's keep. Harry uses his greensight to see this, and has a ship land close to it and kills everyone there making it look like vale Clansmen. he got Lysa prgnant and she had Robyn (Baelish's child)

Tywin

Added girls in Aegon's harem,

Rhaenys, (Selena Gomez)

Danaerys,

Yara Greyjoy, on one of her journeys to essos, Aegon seduces her taking her back to his river barge, she joins his restoration.

Irri,

Jhiqui,

Doreah,

Max, (Black Sails), Jessica Grace Parker,

Naevia, (Sparticus), Leslie-Ann Brandt,

Mira, (Sparticus), Kathrina Law,

Diona, (sparticus), Jessica Grace Smith,

Saxa, (sparticus), Ellen Hollman,

Sibyl, (Sparticus), Gwendoline Taylor,

Sura, (Sparticus), Erin Cummings,

Arianna Martell,

Sansa,

Arya,

Margaery, she was sent by Loras to try negotiating for the Sons legion and the golden company to fight to place Renly on the throne.

Missandei,

Talisa Maegyr, while in Volantis, he meets and Defeats the Second son and the Stormcrow, after they defeat them he inspects their bags and he finds Talisa Maegyr chained to a pole in the commander's tent. She was kidnapped and used as a tool against her father. she is returned to her family. She gets her fathers blessing to join as a surgeon.

Ros,

'Kayla,

Marei,

Myrcella,

Cersei,

Roslin Frey,

Kinvara,

Natalia Romanova, Scarlett Johansson, (W W W. Pintrest(.com) / pin/479281585343934025/ ), an adult of Varys's little birds, a thief who stole but gave to the poor, Varys sends her to help Aegon, after Aegon's agents in King's Landing smuggles Ned out of King's Landing with his daughters.

Wanda Maximoff, Elizabeth Olson, (W W W. Deviantart(.com) jeffchendesigns/art/Scarlet-Witch-Medieval-Redesign-531659988), a descendant of Shiera Seastar and Bryndan Rivers, with the warging, greendreams and shadowbinding.

The Sand snakes, (Tyene Sand, Nymeria Sand, Sarella Sand { Katie Cassidy, City Lotz} )

musts,

Aegon Conquors Essos and Westeros,

Aegon, 20, when he goes to

Smut,

Harem

He has to get Blackfyre back.

He is Grey.

Jaime is evil, not Cersei.

Ned doesn't 'confess' to trying to usurp the throne.

Rhaegar's friends(Kingsguard), survive the tower of joy.

elia knew there was wildfire under kings landing, she has her spies transport it out of the city into the tower of joy after roberts rebellion.

Jon becomes lord commander of the Nights Watch, (Book oath).

dragon rider Aegon,


End file.
